


The Nude Beach

by MystExplorer



Category: Adult Wednesday Addams (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Addams Family, Naked Male Clothed Female, Nude Beach, Nudism, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: A short story based on Melissa Hunter's excellent, gone too soon web series. Wednesday stumbles upon a nude beach… and a familiar face.
Kudos: 14





	The Nude Beach

Wednesday walked slowly along the beach. The usual crowd of beachgoers were there, giving her their predictably confused looks. They were no doubt wondering why she insisted on wearing her signature black dress to the beach while they were all in swimsuits, speedos and bikinis. She paid them no mind as she continued her journey. It was not long before the crowd began to thin out and Wednesday found herself alone. She very much preferred it that way. But her solitude was short-lived as she soon stumbled upon a new group of people. There was something different about them. Namely, the fact that they were all naked. Wednesday had lived in Los Angeles for years and had somehow managed to avoid encountering naked people. She briefly wondered how this was possible but then noticed a banner that read, “LA County’s First Nude Beach Grand Opening”. Undeterred, Wednesday remained her unflappable, stoic self as she made her way past the sea of exposed flesh. She thought she had gone unnoticed but that illusion evaporated as she was approached by a young man.

“Hey!” he said with a smile. “I think you’re in the wrong part of the beach. We have a somewhat looser dress code here.” He pointed to the banner. Wednesday noticed he had a cocktail in his hand and could tell from his breath that it was not the first he had drunk that day.

“I am well aware of that,” she replied. “But I am not one to remove my apparel in front of total strangers. I plan on being buried in this dress. Not to mention the fact that the sun would make my skin less pale and I cannot allow that.”

“So, you’ve got a problem with nudity then?”

“Your lifestyle is none of my concern. If you wish to expose yourself to nature’s fury, it is your funeral.”

“Ok, uh, thanks. I’m Tom, by the way.” He offered his hand which Wednesday did not shake.

“I am Wednesday.”

“Cool name! Nice to meet you, Wednesday. You know, you’re really good at keeping eye contact. You don’t even blink. I think most girls would’ve, um, checked me out by now.”

“I am familiar with the male anatomy. I see no need to examine your genitals. That is best left to the coroner.”

“Ha! You’re funny! I like that. Anyway, what brings you down to the beach today since you’re obviously not dressed for it?”

“I am here because the waves crashing into the sand remind me of my mortality. Waves live for only a matter of seconds before they are snuffed out. In a sense, their lives are no different from ours.”

“You know, I never really thought of it that way. You are so deep!”

“Oh my God!” said a familiar voice. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Wednesday turned and saw former reality star Mackenzie Mace coming towards her.

“Mackenzie,” Wednesday said flatly. “I see that you are still making personal appearances. Only this time without your clothes. Was the blood that hard to get out?”

“Blood?” Tom asked.

“She poured a bucket of blood all over me the last time we met!” Mackenzie yelled.

“As I said, I was working at the time. I could not possibly have done it.”

“I don’t care! You have no right to be here, you stupid little goth bitch! Now get lost before I call the cops on you!”

“With what?” Wednesday asked pointedly.

Mackenzie looked down at her naked body. “Oh, right. Well, I still want you gone.” She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Wednesday, who simply stared back. “Are you gonna leave or are we just gonna have a staring contest?”

“I would not advise that,” Wednesday replied.

“Why not?”

“Because if you stare into my eyes long enough, you could very well turn to stone.”

“Really? Only one way to find out.” Mackenzie and Wednesday continued to stare at each other until eventually Mackenzie blinked. “Fine, you win. But this still isn’t over.” She ran off.

“Wow!” Tom exclaimed. “You stood up to Mackenzie Mace! You are one brave girl, Wednesday!”

“Bravery had nothing to do with it. Standing up to bullies is my forte.”

“Nice! I especially like that joke about turning her to stone.”

“I do not joke. If she had stared a few more seconds, she would have become a statue.”

“For real?”

“Yes. It would have been fitting for someone obsessed with youth and beauty. After all, there are worse fates than spending eternity as a nude statue. But alas, it was not to be. At least, not this time.”

“You sure are weird, Wednesday. But you’re weird in a good way. Can I have your number by any chance?”

“I do not have a phone number. Even if I did, you would have to memorize it since you have nothing to write with. Given your inebriated state, that would be rather difficult.”

“Oh. Is there any way to get in contact with you?”

“I have an email address. [InMemoryOfWednesday@gmail.com](mailto:InMemoryOfWednesday@gmail.com).”

“Great! I’ll shoot you an email about getting together sometime. I promise to put something on first.”

“You may come as you are. Clothes do not define us. Only our immortal souls do.”

“Thanks Wednesday! Catch ya later!”

Tom rejoined the others. Wednesday took one final look at the naked revelers before turning away and walking off into the setting sun.


End file.
